disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Bill and Ted’s Excellent Experience
Bill and Ted’s Excellent Experience is a simulator attraction based on the Bill and Ted franchise located in the Filmland Studio Park. It involves guests traveling through time, trying to collect info about historical figures. Like Star Tours, the ride has multiple combinations, making each ride through a different experience. Story Guests are invited by Rufus (Bill and Ted’s friend from the future) to a new complex in the modern day dedicated to Bill and Ted and the future that will one day be a reality. Guests are told that they will embark on a historical journey using a Phone Booth time machine. While explaining the booth’s functions, Bill and Ted show up. They explain that they have a second history report, but they can’t use the time machine because they have a concert at the same time. Ted then comes up with the idea to use the guests to travel through time and collect info on certain historical ‘dudes’. Rufus agrees to the idea and informs the guests on their new mission. Que Guests walk through the future halls of the complex themed to the year 2688. They pass by crystals displaying monitors with Roofus telling them why they're there, to be guests on a time voyage to illustrate the significance of history. They eventually get their new mission by Bill and Ted, to collect data on historical ‘dudes’. Before guests board their phone booths, Death (from Bill and Ted’s Bogus Journey) goes over some safety features. While waiting, guests see on monitors other visitors getting into their booths and (with the help of special effects) disappearing through the floor and eventually reappearing from the cieling. Occasionally, either Napolean, Abe Lincoln, Billy the Kid, or Socrates will appear from the booths and walk around in confusion. Guests will then be directed to their phone booths, each one fitting about 1-2 people. Cast members (dressed as future members of the council) lock guests in before starting the adventure. Ride The ride vehicles are unique. To make guests feel like they're in their own phone booth, guests will be standing in the square compartment with screens on all sides, simulating the windows. The booth is on a mechanical stand in the ground that tilts and turns the booth to simulate movement. After boarding their Phone Booths, guests will travel through the circuits of history and land in the first scene. After a brief encounter with historical figures and events, the booth travels to a second scene. Sometime during the second scene, the booth’s antenna gets damaged and causes guests to travel on a rougher journey through the circuits of history before landing in an unplanned third scene. The Phone Booth soon repairs itself and lands at the Wyld Stallyns concert where riders see Bill and Ted congratulating them while rocking out. One of the historical ‘dudes’ guests found on their journey then comes up and says the phrase, “Be excellent to each other and party on dudes!” Guests will then arrive back in the future complex to unload and see their ride photos. During their journey, riders will hear Rufus and occasionally Bill and Ted commenting on the time periods with witty puns. First Scenes: * Old West * 17th Century England * Ancient Greece * 1800 France Second Scenes: * Ancient Egypt * White House (1862) * 1950s Hollywood * Ancient China Third Scenes: * 1,000,000 B.C. * Hell * Big Bang Historical Figures: * Abraham Lincoln * Socrates * Billy the Kid * Napolean * Joan of Arc * Genghis Khan Gallery 54964832-DE33-4FBC-AF01-58BDA6B726C8.png|Concept of On-Ride Photo E6672960-26FD-482D-B998-78C2549EDC12.png|Loading Bay Concept Trivia * Due to having multiple combinations and emmersive ride experience, the ride is the most ridden ride in the Park. * When the ride first opened, sales on the Bill and Ted movies increased by 15%. * Due to having a unique ride vehicle and system, Bill and Ted’s Excellent Experience has won many awards and accolades. Category:Rides Category:Simulators Category:Rides based off Films Category:3-D/ 4-D rides